justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Like to Move It
For the Just Dance Kids 2014 routine, see I Like to Move It (Just Dance Kids 2014). For the Smurfs parody, see We Like to Smurf It. (DLC) |artist= l ft. (''JD'') (Groove Century) (Post-''JD'') |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 1993 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 4 (Post-''JD'') |mc= |pc= (JD) (Post-''JD'') |gc= |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 57 (JD) 53 (Post-''JD'') |nowc = ILikeToMoveIt |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dlc = January 4, 2012 (JD3) |choreo = |dura = 3:52 }} "I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" by featuring is featured in , (as DLC), , and . On all appearances following , it is covered by Groove Century. Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a woman who wears an orange shirt, orange shorts, pink knee pads, a pink belt with a white buckle, yellow earrings, and pink boots. She has pink and orange hair and is wearing yellow and pink bracelets on her arms. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is way lighter. Her orange attire became yellow and her pink/purple attire turned light pink. Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Original Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|Remake Background Original There are pink and blue shapes in the background, moving diagonally. /''Greatest Hits'' (Wii)/''Best Of'' In and onwards, lasers cross through the background. Remake Gold Moves As of , there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the sky while leaning to the left. ILTMI GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 ILTMI GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 ILTMI GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *MC Skater *Put Your Hand Up *Sing Everybody *Skater Boogie *Skater Girl *Skater Mix Trivia *The pictogram for Gold Move 4 is slightly different than the pictograms for Gold Moves 1-3, even though the same move is used. **This is the first time in the series where this has happened. *The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman), but it is covered in the Wii version of and in the Wii versions of by Groove Century. Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is still covered. **However, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 versions of and . *The texture of the coach's shorts is very unstable, as the color constantly changes from orange to magenta. **This is likely caused by lighting problems. *The number of counted moves is exactly the same whether scoring is done with a motion controller or a camera. Unlike most other routines, this one has no moves performed only with the left hand. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|'' '' iliketomoveit.jpg|'' '' (JD3/GH/BO) Iliketomoveit cover generic.png|'' '' (Remake) ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|Avatar on asdasd.png|Avatar on 2015/''2016'' Gold_I Like To Move It.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Like To Move It.png|Diamond avatar i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Iliketomoveit_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Iliketomoveit jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu Iliketomoveit jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Iliketomoveit jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Iliketomoveit jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Iliketomoveit jdgh menu xbox.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Iliketomoveit jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Videos Official Music Video Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman - I Like To Move It (Official Video) Groove Century - I Like To Move It Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "I Like to Move It" Reel 2 Real Just Dance Best Of - I Like To Move It Wii Footage UK Gameplays Just Dance I Like to Move It Radio Mix Just Dance 3 I Like To Move It 5 Stars I Like To Move It - Just Dance Best Of I Like To Move It - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions EXTRACT! Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It Just Dance 1 Just Dance Now - I Like To Move It References Site Navigation pt-br: es:I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) pl:I Like to Move It ru:I Like to Move It Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs